Pretty Pageant Princess
by HPFangirl71
Summary: More Daddy!kink Draco falls in love with pageant attire... Harry decides to spoil his "pretty princess" This fic is Slash! DO NOT FLAME!


**Pretty Pageant Princess by HPFangirl71**

"Draco, I'm home! Where's my sweet little princess?"

Harry's voice echoed through the quiet of the house and soon Draco appeared at the front door, wrapping his arms around the dark haired man in greeting.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Draco purred into Harry's ear as the man pulled his little princess up into his warming embrace.

He set the other man gently down and then with a conspiratorial wink, he smiled at him.

"Daddy has a very special present for you my love,"

Draco's eyes got big at the prospect of a gift.

"Oh daddy, what is it?" Draco replied, eyes begging him for a hint.

Harry pulled a large dress box from behind him and held it teasingly above his head. Draco grabbed for the box but Harry shook his head in reprimand. Draco pouted at him and followed reluctantly into the living room. Harry placed the box on the coffee table.

"Do you remember the other night when we were watching muggle television baby?"

"Yes daddy…" Draco answered curiously.

"I remember that you seemed particularly enthralled with the pageant dresses on that show _Toddlers and Tiaras_. Anyway… daddy went and bought his pretty girl the loveliest pageant dress he could find, do you want to see it?"

Harry smiled at Draco's eager nods. Draco let out a cry of delight as Harry lifted the lid off the box. Lying within a sea of tissue paper lay the prettiest dress Draco had ever seen. It was layers of pink and white organza ruffles with a multitude of pink rosettes hovering at its neckline. The dress sparkled enticingly with dozens of rhinestone appliqués upon its bodice. Draco immediately threw his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him upon the cheek in appreciation.

"Oh daddy, thank you!" he exclaimed.

Harry chuckled delightfully at the happiness of his sweet princess.

"Why don't you go put it on so daddy can see just how lovely it looks on you?"

"Yes daddy" Draco said as he picked up the box and ascended the stairs happily.

It was some time before Draco ventured back down. Harry was amazed at the transformation in his princess. He knew the man was quite lovely but in the tight fitting dress, he was breathtaking. Draco had taken the time to curl his long hair into ringlets and apply makeup just as he'd seen the muggle girls on the show do. It wouldn't do to be just pretty for his daddy, he was a Malfoy and he had to look stunning.

Draco twirled around in the dress and Harry was astonished at just how short the skirt was. It was making his cock twitch with such excitement that he was barely able to contain himself.

"Merlin Draco, you're exquisite," Harry whispered in awe as he moved to sit upon the couch and drink in Draco's amazing beauty.

Draco smiled in response, glad his daddy loved him so very much.

"Come here and sit on daddy's lap, princess"

Harry's voice came out husky and dripping with want for the man. Draco sat down, his thighs straddling either side of Harry's lap. Harry's cock jutted out hard and ready from within his Auror robes. He was shocked to realize Draco hadn't worn any panties beneath the ruffled skirt.

"Somebody's a very naughty princess now aren't they? You forgot to wear your panties baby," Harry whispered into Draco's earlobe.

"Oh I didn't forget daddy, I just wanted to feel the ruffles on my bare skin."

Harry chuckled at his lover's honesty. He himself couldn't wait to feel those same ruffles upon his own bare skin as well. He pulled Draco's face toward his own and kissed his lipstick stained mouth, smudging the perfect lines surrounding it. Draco parted his lips eagerly to him. His tongue delved in, tasting the sweet essence that was uniquely Draco. This was what Harry loved coming home to, his lovely princess, eager for his touches.

As they continued to snog, Harry wound one hand through the man's blonde curls. His other hand snaked its way beneath the layers of ruffles, grasping Draco's arse possessively. His cock became hard within the tight confines of his trousers and ached for release. Soon he felt Draco's fingers pulling at his zipper. Within moments, the man had released his hard on from its tight quarters. Draco's fist wrapped itself around the thickness of Harry's erection and the dark haired man let out a moan against the painted lips. Harry pulled away, breathlessly panting, his fingers grazing tenderly down Draco's cheek.

"Daddy, Please…" Draco begged.

Harry looked into those pleading baby blues and was putty within the man's hands.

"What is it you want baby?" Harry said in a husky breath.

"Fuck me daddy please…"

Draco said those words in the feigned little girl voice Harry loved so much. It made Harry harder and he could resist no longer. Draco was the epitome of angelic innocence in the pink dress but Harry could see the glint of naughtiness within his blue eyes.

Harry pressed two fingers firmly against Draco's hole. Letting them slip in and out of the man's tight body. Draco moaned loudly, laying his head in the crook of Harry's neck. His breaths came in short hot spurts against his skin. His fingers stretched the man teasingly, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. He felt Draco's mouth begin suckling at his neck and knew the man had probably had enough.

Harry removed his fingers and Draco moaned at their absence. Smiling, Harry whispered a lubricating charm and pulled his princess up onto his cock. He eased his hard member in slowly, not wanting to hurt the other man but Draco greedily pressed down, fully engulfing Harry's shaft within his tight heat. He winced only slightly at the fullness before pulling himself up and down upon Harry's cock. Harry thrust upward into Draco's body, feeling his warmth surrounding his member.

"Sweet Merlin, Draco… You're so tight baby," Harry groaned.

Harry lifted Draco up and down upon his cock, slamming himself deeply into his lover's arse. It felt amazing to be connected with this man in such a naughty way. Harry's fingers reached beneath the mountain of lace and grasped Draco's cock, wanking the man 'til he was breathlessly panting into his ear. It was only moments before Draco came upon his stomach. Harry continued thrusting in and out of the man, desperate for his own release.

"Come for me Daddy… Please?" Draco whispered pleadingly into Harry's ear.

That beckoning from his lover was all Harry needed to send him over the edge. After only a few more quick thrusts into the blonde, he was cumming profusely into Draco's body. Harry held Draco tightly in his arms as he rode the waves of his orgasm. He outwardly shuddered as the last bits of his release were pulled from his body. Draco kissed him softly; feather light kisses upon his face and neck until he was finally sated.

"Was I a good girl daddy?" Draco whispered expectantly into Harry's ear.

Harry grinned at the blonde man dressed to nearly pink perfection upon his lap.

"Oh princess… you're always very, very good to your daddy"


End file.
